Insanity Clicker
Derrick's Involvement Within this realm I was attempting to escape an asylum I was locked in, but I had to fight a multitude of monsters and maniacs along the way. Some of these will be listed below. * Antiopa. * Ari. * Barkenstrand. * Cherubael. * Chiaki Kuriyama. * Chimereva. * Daddy: always accompanied by Faseless. * Darzel. * Doomsday. * Duke Elias. * Faseless: always accompanied by Daddy. * Firestarter. * Frankenstainna. * Fritz: always accompanied by Gans. * Gans: always accompanied by Fritz. * Hammerwielder. * Hannah: always accompanied by Meow. * Harereen. * Joann-Jane. * Katkoff. * Kraeningholff. * Lord Kroak. * Meow: always accompanied by Hannah. * Millgerren. * Mutralon. * Oscar Gray. * Suok. * Vilcachello. * Wolperdrom. * Zakervev. Derrick's Involvement (The Art of...) Within this realm I was attempting to escape an asylum I was locked in, but I had to fight a multitude of monsters and maniacs along the way. Some of these will be listed below. * Adelaide Shalza: the daughter of a Nazi astronaut, after her father's death she was adopted and experimented on by Burkhardt. * Alan Grant: a pyromaniac. * Baron Hieronymus Georg von Ritter Junior: a friend and colleague to Burkhardt, now kept alive by Burkhardt's mechanisms after becoming paraplegic. * Bloodthirsty Ali. * Baron Jerome Georg von Ritter Senior: Georg's father, he adopted Burkhardt. * Elisa Carter: a hammer-thrower turned serial killer. * Francesca de la Pisany: known as the Bone Breaker of Venice, she is a serial killer from a wealthy family. * Frau Angelina "Angie" Burkhardt-von Ritter: Georg's sister, she was made immortal by Burkhardt, but she's now confined to a glass chamber. * Gerda: the petite sister of Harrod, the two of them went on a killing spree and performed satanic rituals. * Hans Craig: a test subject for Nazi attempts at creating a super soldier, he was a member of "Odin's Wolves". * Harrod: the giant brother of Gerda, his devotion led him to go on a killing spree with her. * Hugo van der Weiden: a former soldier who turned serial killer. * Kalima: one of the few helpers I encountered. * Karl Magnus Iverman: the brother of Otto MAgnus, he is a former weightlifter turned SS instructor, he ended up working for Baron von Ritter Junior, but was eventually experimented on by Burkhardt. * Lanzo Krauz. * Otto Magnus Iverman: an SS instructor like his brother Karl Magnus, he quickly became Burkhardt's executioner and allowed the scientist to experiment on him. * Professor Herbert Burkhardt: a Nazi scientist who experimented on human beings with Georg. * Rafael: one of the few helpers I encountered. * Susanna and Anita Boleslavsky: known as "Hel's Daughters" or "Hissing Shadow", these sisters are artificially created conjoined twins, possibly the result of experiments conducted by Burkhardt. They went on a killing spree. * Stefan Craig: a test subject in Nazi attempts to create a super soldier, he was a part of "Odin's Wolves". * Ulrich von Gaud: one of Burkhardt's employees, he was sent to keep an eye on Adelaide, with the intent of marrying her. * Walter Spinne: also known as the Fang of Fenris, he was a mutated test subject, the result of human experimentation by the Nazis. * Wolfgang the Butcher.